Episode 9241 (30th August 2017)
Plot In the cafe, Nicola tells Yasmeen about her plans to build a youth centre with Phelan's help with the building work. Yasmeen warns her about her experience with the Calcutta Street flats. Chesney has been told to have absolute rest and Gemma is hurt that she can't visit him but Sinead relents. Andy panics when his sole lightbulb looks like giving up. Rita tells Gemma about Jenny and Maria's dress-fitting and she decides to join her. Reminding Sarah that he's due back in the Ukraine tomorrow, Gary suggests that they have a meal in Manchester. Gemma, Kate and Maria hate their bridesmaid dresses but Jenny loves the choice she has made. Sally finds out from Brian that Martin the Mayor has resigned. Rita joins the girls at the dress-fitting but Gemma sees that she seems confused. She spills coffee over Gemma's bespoke shoes, staining them and upsetting Jenny when Helene Payne, the dressmaker, says replacements can't be found in time. Izzy breaks the news to Anna that Gary is going back to the Ukraine. Gemma is perturbed when Rita sets a place at the table for Len. Anna and Izzy confront Sarah and Gary about the Ukraine but they tell them there is nothing to be concerned about. Sally tells a sceptical Gina that she's going to run for Mayor. Kate starts to feel excluded by her flatmates. Phelan convinces Nicola that he and Jason were victims of Vinny Ashford. She's impressed by his resilience to bounce back. Gemma tries to alert Jenny about Rita but she is still furious about the shoes. Andy is relieved when Phelan visits him as he's gone without food and water for some time and he needs some antiseptic for his injured arm but he leaves without tending to him. Sinead is angry when Gemma is late visiting Chesney and shuts the door on her. Phelan starts to dig a hole in the grounds of the derelict house. Gemma confides in Rosie her worries about Rita, saying she thinks she's going senile. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Helene Payne - Jackie Morrison Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma becomes concerned about Rita's behaviour; Nicola confronts Phelan about the Calcutta Street flats project; Gary tries to convince Izzy and Anna that his job is not dangerous; while Sally decides to set her sights on becoming Mayor of Weatherfield. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,575,000 viewers (4th place). *Due to coverage of World Cup Qualifier football on Friday 1st September, no episodes were shown on that date and an hour-long episode was shown on Sunday 3rd September in its place. Category:2017 episodes